Hotaru's Mikan's music video
by SaYOKay
Summary: Ne,Hotaru, why do I have to wear this cheerleader outfit?Mikan asked Stop whining and start listening Hotaru said...just read!FINALLY DONE!
1. Stuck on a tree

At Central Park...

"Ne- Hotaru, why do I have to wear this cheerleader outfit? And what's with the video cam for?"Mikan asked Hotaru, who is busy trying to clean the lenses of her video camera.

"Stop whining and start listening…Now, one last time, put your pompoms up, then 1,2,3,4 you make a circle using your pompoms then 1,2 pompom punches at the left, the same too for the right and repeat, got it?"Hotaru instructed

"Uh……okay?"Mikan was unsure about her answer, and Hotaru knows it

"Ugh...whatever..okay….Koko, start the music andYuu, start filming in 5,4,3,2,1…."Hotaru counted and then silence rules over the field

Meanwhile, at Natsume's favorite spot

Natsume was reading his manga while Ruka was staring at Mikan, dancing ever so cutely in her cheerleader outfit

_'Wow, Mikan sure is cute in that outfit'_ Ruka released a slight blush and an akward smile on his face

"Hey, Ruka"Natsume called and snapped his fingers at Ruka, which startles him

"Wh-Wha! Oh, Natsume, what's the matter?"Ruka asked nervously

"What's with the creepy expression?"Natsume asked

"What creepy expression?! There's no creepy expression!"Ruka said nervously

"Tch...Whatever"Natsume said and starts reading his manga. But what Ruka doesn't know, is that Natsume's manga book has a peep hole, giving him a chance to look at Mikan, secretly

_'Mikan sure is cute in that cheerleader outfit, plus her bouncy pigtails…so kawaii'_Natsume blushed while peeping a Mikan, being scolded by Hotaru, AGAIN..

Back to the filming grounds

"Hotaru!"somebody shouted Hotaru's name, which seems to be...

"Sumire! Mochi! And, and…Sumire's best friend! What are you doing here?"Mikan asked ethusiastically

"It just so happens that Hotaru called for us…why, do you have a problem with us no-star?!"Sumire exclaimed and laughed, making her henchmen laugh with her as well.

"No PERMY! I'm just asking, you, that's all!"Mikan looked away in a snobbish way, which made Sumire's cat-dog instincts activate

"Why you! Grrrr!!"Sumire growled and was about to jump over on Mikan but Hotaru hit her, plus her hnchmen with her octopus shaped bazooka and blasted Sumire and her henchmen up to the sky with flying colors

"Hotaru Imai! You're going to pay for thiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"Sumire screamed until her voice fades away

"Wow, pretty colors!"Mikan's eyes sparkled

"Yuu, did you get that?"Hotaru asked

"Um, yeah!"Yuu raised a thumbs up

"Good"Hotaru released a slight smile

"Ne-Hotaru, is that part of your plan?"Koko asked

"It's perfectly according to plan"Hotaru said

"You're amazing Hotaru!"Mikan runs toward Hotaru but as usual, Hotaru hits her by one of her weapons, and Mikan flew up to the sky

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

Back to Natsume's favorite spot

"Ne-Natsume, do you hear something?"Ruka wondered

"Hn"Natsume was busy concentrating in reading his manga book

"Sounds like Mikan was screaming...like she's in trouble"Ruka said in a worried way

"Ruka, take my hand, NOW"Natsume offered his hand to Ruka, which made Ruka puzzled

"Why Natsume?"Ruka asked but Natsume just quickly grabbed Ruka's hand and they ran away from the spot

"AAAAAAAAH!!!"Mikan screamed and lands on the tree

"Mikan-chan!"Ruka exclaimed

"Hey, Mikan!"Yuu exclaimed while running with the video camera. Mikan pops her head from the tree and sighted

"I'm...I'm alive! Arigatou Kamisama!...Hoe, how come the world is upside down?"Mikan wondered

_'Ugh...Even though she's a cute girl, still, she has a mind of a three year old'_ Natsume sighted

"Oh, no! I'm...faaaalling!"Mikan exclaimed and fell off the tree, a tree that is only a few meters high

"Tch...Baka"Natsume smirked

"Yuu, did you capture it?"Hotaru asked

"No Hotaru, but, is it part of the plan?"Yuu asked but Hotaru ignored him and approaches Mikan

"Mikan"Hotaru gave a hand to Mikan and Mikan gladly took Hotaru's hand and she stood up

"Thanks for the help Hotaru"Mikan said

"Mikan"Hotaru asked

"Yeah?"Mikan asked

"Could you, climb up to the tree and do it again?"Hotaru asked

"HOE!!"Mikan said

"If you don't do it, then I'll give these HOWALON coupons to someone else"Hotaru waves the coupons to Mikan, making it irresistable to Mikan

"FINE! I'll do it!"Mikan said and climbs up the tree, AGAIN...


	2. Genies and Black cats

At the school's Mini-Labyrinthe

"Hey! Hotaru! Wait for me!" Mikan exclaimed while Hotaru just walked throught the labyrinthe ahead of her

"How does she walk throught that labyrinthe so fast?"Ruka wondered

"Maybe she's been here before"Koko guessed

"Hey you guys! We're here!"Nonoko and Anna greeted

"Wow, I'd never seen this part of the school grounds"Nonoko said

"Really?"Koko asked

"Yeah, Hotaru just gave us this map during lunchtime"Anna said

"Well, I have no choice but to jump over!"Mikan said and she jumps a couple of walls

"Okay, this is it"Hotaru walked quickly to Natsume

"What do you want Imai?"Natsume glared Hotaru but Hotaru pushed Natsume

"Hey! Why did you do that for?!"Natsume complained then he felt two soft hands on his shoulders

"Hotaru! Finally I got you! Now, give me those coupons that you promised me!"Mikan said

"Don't touch me"Natsume said and looked at the girl behind him

"HOE! Natsume!"Mikan exclaimed and took a step back

"CUT! Great job! Now, let's go to the next part!"Hotaru said and ordered her crew members to move

Meanwhile, at the school auditorium

"Here Natsume"Hotaru offered Natsume a cat costume

"Why do I have to wear this stupid costume Imai? I'm not even included in this dumb plan of yours in the first place"Natsume said

"Well, now you do"Hotaru gave the costume to Natsume and walks away

"Crazy mechanic"Natsume murmured

"Ne Natsume, Hotaru gave you a part in her movie as well"Ruka said

"What are you wearing?"Natsume asked

"Well, I'm a genie..I can't help it Natsume. Hotaru said that if I didn't do it, she's going to black mail me again! That girl is waaaaay too evil"Ruka complained

At the changing rooms

"WOW! Mikan! You look great!"the girls exclaimed

"Really?Don't you think its too revealing?"Mikan asked

"No Mikan! The costume is perfect for you!"Nonoko complimented

"And you've got nice curves"Koko said and the girls stared at the boy

"WHAT?! Its just a compliment!"Koko said

"Hey Yuu, what's the commotion here?"Ruka asked

"Well...take a look!"Yuu insisted then Ruka and Natsume came in the changing room. Some of the girls noticed Natsume and Ruka, so they gave way and reveals Mikan to the boys

_'Mikan, she...she looked...' _Ruka thought and released different shades of red on his face

_'Amazing...'_ Natsume thought and tries to control his emotions

"Natsume! Ruka!"Mikan waved

"Mikan..you look..."Ruka said "you..you look..."

"Okay, break time is over, lets continue with the shooting"Hotaru said

"OKAY!"Mikan said

"Wonderful"Ruka murmured

"Huh, did you say something Ruka?"Mikan asked

"Ah, nothing! Um, lets go!"Ruka said and ran away from Mikan


	3. KO!

"Okay! The genie in the lamp scene, Mikan, Ruka, come over here"Hotaru said and the two approach her

"So, what are we suppose to do Hotaru?"Mikan asked while Ruka just nodded his head since he can't talk with the tension he's feeling right now

"Well..."Hotaru notices Ruka's blushing face _'This should be interesting...'_

"Mikan, give me your left hand"Hotaru asked then Mikan gave her hand. Hotaru then grabbed Ruka's right hand and place it under Mikan's left hand

"Hmmm..."Hotaru thought, holding her chin with her left hand

_'Hotaru!!! '_ Ruka released a deep flush of red on his face. Some of the girls giggled, while some of the boys were making fake coughs, with the words, "lucky" or "darn it"

"So...What is it Hotaru?"Mikan asked

"Hmmm..."

"Hotaru, I think, you should let go of our hands...now..."Ruka said

"Oh, why don't you say so?"Hotaru asked then she let go of their hands. "Now you Ruka, go on to that magic carpet"Hotaru pointed at tthe magic carpet, supported by not-so-safe-looking threads

"Hotaru, is this safe?"Ruka asked

"Just...get...on...the carpet"Hotaru released her icy glare to Ruka, which made his spine tingle. So he got on the carpet. Then Hotaru took out her walkie talkie

"Mindreader, paging mindreader"Hotaru murmured

"Yes mechanic"Koko replied

"The bunny is on the trap, again the bunny is on the trap"

"Roger mechanic!"Koko replied. Then he and Mochi pulled up the carpet

"WHA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"Ruka suddenly froze on the carpet because ofhis intense nervousness

"Stop whining Nogi! Koko and Mochi were just pulling the carpet up"Hotaru said while using the loud speakerphone

"Imai, if I got myself into an accident-"Ruka complained but he was cutted by Hotaru

"Don't worry, I'll take care of your bunny for you"Hotaru paged

"I thought the message is suppose to be encouraging"Yuu asked

"Yeah, but this is Hotaru we're talking about"Anna said

"Tch"Natsume said

"Okay, Ruka is up there, now Mikan, when Koko and Mochi pulled down the carpet, approach Ruka and look uninterested"Hotaru said

"But why should I look uninterested Hotaru? I'm happy to see one of my friends, riding on a magical carpet"Mikan said

"Ugh...pretend that Ruka is Natsume holding one of your favorite underware"Hotaru said

"WHAT?!"Mikan released an "uninterested" expression and feelings of rage and embarassment intertwined within her

"Good, Yuu, start filming right now"Hotaru gave a que to Koko and Mochi and they slowly pulled down the magic carpet. Mikan saw the carpet being pulled down and she waited for the carpet to reach her level. Ruka sat on the carpet, indian-style and still, he felt nervous.When the carpet is almost near to the ground...

"NATSUMEEEE!!! YOOOOUUU PEEEERRVERT!!!"Mikan screamed and charged towards Ruka

"What?"Natsume asked

"NYAAAAAA!!!"Mikan gave Ruka a hard punch on the face. Everybody gasped, even Natsume himself. Then Hotaru asked Yuu to "CUT"

"Ruka, are you okay?"people approached the badly beaten boy on the floor and Mikan came back to her senses again

"Ne-what happened?"Mikan looked around until she saw a small crowd. She also saw Hotaru and Yuu in the crowd, so she approached them. Then surprisingly...

"Oh my goodness, RUKA!"Mikan and placed Ruka's head on her lap

"Mikan, don't you remember?"Yuu asked

"Remember what? And who would do such a terrible thing to Ruka?"Mikan asked and everybody sweatdropped

"Don't you remember Mikan that mlfmmmgrr"Koko covered Mochi's mouth

"Don't say anything man"Koko whispered to Mochi and Mochi nodded

"Ruka...Ruka can you hear me?"Mikan asked then Ruka slowly opens his eyelids

"Thank goodness that hit didn't kill you"

_'Mikan...and I'm, I'm on...I'm ON!'_ Ruka's body suddenly shakes when he found out that he was resting on Mikan's lap. Because of the sudden nervousness and excitement, Ruka...

"Ruka...hey! somebody call an ambulance! First aid, whatever! Ruka fainted and has a major case of nosebleeding!"Mikan exclaimed then some students moved and contact the first aid

"You know this is your fault Imai"Natsume said

"Well, if it wasn't for your continuous mockery to Mikan's taste in underware, then she wouldn't hit Nogi like that"Hotaru said and Natsume just remained silent

_'Note to self, go easy on the mockery of Mikan's taste in underware'_ Natsume thought


	4. Ooops

After the unexpected accident, thanks to Mikan, Ruka was sent to the hospital wing for recovery while the others moved on to the next scene...which is at...

"MY favorite spot! There are a lot of stupid cherry blossom trees available out there,but why does it has to be here?"Natsume complained

"I like it here"Hotaru said straightfowardly

"Why Natsume? What's wrong taking a movie here in your favorite spot?"Koko asked

"And besides, this spot doesn't belong **only to you**, it belongs to everybody, **including me**"Mikan said, emphasizing some parts of her sentence...

"URUSAI! Just get out of here"Natsume exclaimed

"No way!"Mikan snapped

So their exchange of insults begins...

"I wonder why Natsume doesn't want us to film here?"Anna asked her best friend Nonoko

"Hmmmm..."Hotaru wondered and she began to investigate the place

"Ne-Hotaru-san, what are we going to do now?"Yuu asked

"Wait, don't bother me, I'm trying to find some clues here"Hotaru said and she continues to snoop around. She looked at the grass, behind the bushes, below the rocks until she climbs up on the Sakura Tree...

"NOSY BAKA GIRL!"Natsume snapped

"SELFISH INCONSIDERATE PERVERT!"Mikan snapped back. Their echange of insults were intense, the only things missing in their fight are boxing gloves and a boxing ring...

While the two were busy arguing and the rest were just enjoying the view, Hotaru saw something on the tree...

"Oh, so that's why Natsume doesn't want us to film here...What an idiot"Hotaru smirked

"You guys, stop arguing"Yuu tries to stop Natsume and Mikan but...

"Hey Hyuuga, I want to have these"Hotaru exclaimed, since she's on top of the branch

"Oh no..you didn't "Natsume gave Hotaru a firey glare

"Oh yes, I did"Hotaru gave her icy stare

"What is it Hotaru?"Anna asked

"Yeah, what's with the _oh you didn't, oh yes I did_?"Mikan asked. And then, Mochi and Koko climbed up on the Sakura tree, to see what is Hotaru talking about...

"Oh Natsume, you have.."Mochi gasped

"Yes! I knew it!"Koko said

"Hey! Let me see!"Mikan asked. Hotaru finally came down from the branch and she showed **it** to Yuu and the others, except for Mikan, of course..

"Hahaha!! Natsume"Yuu teased

"Grrrr...That's it!"Natsume growled

"Hotaru, are there more?"Nonoko asked

"Yeah, up on the tree, there is a hole full of **it**"Hotaru said

"Hey Hotaru I wanna see!"Mikan complained but...

"AAAAAAH! MY skirt! My skirt!!"Mikan ran away to the nearest fountain to put out the small fire

"Natsume, how did you get these?"Yuu asked

"None of your business"Natsume exclaimed

"Fess up Hyuuga, the truth is out"Hotaru said

"Yeah Natsume"Anna and Nonoko agreed

"Every night, after I finished my mission, I sneak through her bedroom and take her pictures with my hitech mini-camera..."Koko said while reading Natsume's mind, then Natsume gave him a deadly glare, so Koko stopped

"It's good that you somehow let Mikan run a way for awhile or else you're dead meat"Yuu laughed

"Natsume, don't deny it, you like her"Hotaru said and then sparks appeared and burned the pictures on Hotaru's hands

"I don't like an idiot like her"Natsume said

"Liar"Hotaru said then Natsume repeated again...Hotaru kept on repeating the same word until Natsume slipped his tongue

"OKAY I LIKE HER! SATISFIED NOW IMAI?"Natsume snapped

"Yes "Hotaru released a slight smile when she pointed something or rather SOMEONE...

"Mikan!"Anna and Nonoko gasped

"I wonder if she heard it?"Koko whispered to Mochi

"Natsume..."Mikan said and Natsume was sweating...somehow. Then everybody paused for awhile until Mikan asked Natsume...

"Who's _her_?"she said and everybody sweatdropped

_'Ugh...Idiotic as ever'_ Hotaru sighted

"I think she needs to clean her ears"Koko said


	5. Mikan and Piyo

At the Northern Forest..

"Don't look"Ruka glared at the students

"Okay!"the students agreed

"Whatever"Natsume said and focused on reading his manga book

"Ne-Hotaru, how come Ruka tells us to **don't look**?"Mikan asked while the girls were giving her a makeover for the next scene

"Well, you'll find it out soon enough"Hotaru replied

Then Ruka distanced himself from the others and shouted this very familiar name..

"PIYO!!"

"PIYO!!"

"PIIIIYYYYOOOO!!"Ruka's eyes sparkled with delight

"Oh, I see"Mikan sweatdropped. Then the ground starts to shake and the students are pretty much aware that...

"PIYO! PIYO!"

"Piyo, my beloved, you're here!!"Ruka's eyes sparkled even more and Piyo's eyes are the same too. Ruka jumped over the gigantic chick and gave it a big warm..

"HUG!!"Ruka exclaimed and giggled

"Okay, Nogi, enough with the sappy stuff, just get the chick to come over here"Hotaru said

"NYA! HO-TA-RU!"Ruka's blood is boiling and his face has turned bright red

"And Ruka, you and Piyo make a pretty cute couple"Hotaru said while looking a the snapshot she took

"Gasp! Hotaru give that picture to me!!"Ruka demanded but

"No"Hotaru replied and walks away

"HOTARU!!"Ruka called out her name again, but Hotaru still ignores him

"You guys! Alice is ready for the next scene"Nonoko announced and everybody turned their focused to the girl

"Nonoko, do you have to announce it to everybody?"Mikan asked, feeling embarassed

"I can't help it, you're just so KAWAII!"Nonoko and Anna squeled

"Whoa"

"Wow"

"Mikan, that outfit fits you perfectly"Yuu complimented

"Awe, shucks...Thanks Yuu"Mikan smiled and Yuu slightly blushed

"Ne-Hotaru, what do you think?"Mikan twirls around in a cute way

"Even though you're in a cute dress like that, you're still an idiot"Hotaru said

"Hotaruuuuu"Mikan pouted

"Natsume"Ruka approached the crimson-eyed boy

"Ruka...where's the chick?"Natsume asked

"Oh, I left it over there to rest and I gave it food as well"Ruka said and a long pause surrounds them

"Natsume-"Ruka said but Natsume cuts him off

"She looks, so stupid in that dress"Natsume said

"Really? I think she's cute in it"Ruka said but Natsume just focused his attention to his manga book

"Natsume.."Ruka said until..

"Ruka! Natsume! Hotaru is calling for you!"Koko called

"Lets go Natsume"Ruka said

"You go ahead"Natsume said

"You sure?"Ruka asked

"Yeah"Natsume replied

"Okay then"Ruka then walks away from Natsume

"Next scene is the piyo scene, now Mikan, all you need to do is to slide over the chick"Hotaru informed

"That's all?"Mikan asked

"That's all"Hotaru said

"From the past scenes we've done, this one is the easiest!"Mikan said ethusiastically

Maybe...or maybe not, you'll see"Hotaru said and released a slight smile


	6. My hero

"Okay Piyo, get ready! Because I'm going to slide on you!"Mikan said to the huge chick

"Sliding on the chick scene, take one"Koko said and snapped the two pieces of blocks together

"Ready, action"Hotaru said and Mikan starts to charge on the chick

"Here I come!!!"Mikan runs as fast as she could towards the chick, as she was trying to climb on the chick. When she was near to the chick and she climb on the chick but something seems to be wrong...

"Nyaaa.."Mikan climbs on the chick but she slides down

"Okay, that didn't go well, but still I need to try harder!"Mikan said to herself and she grabbed on Piyo's fur really hard until the chick panics with so much pain

"PIYO! PI-PIY-PIYO!! PIYO!"the chick kept on running around while Mikan is still holding on the chick

"WAAAAH! HOTARU! HELP MEEEE!!!"Mikan shouted

"Ruka, will you do something about this?"Hotaru asked

"B-But why me? She's asking you for help"Ruka complained but he turned pale when he saw Hotaru swinging back and forth his pictures

"You sicko"Ruka murmured

"Whatever, just calm the chick will you"Hotaru said

"Fine! Hey Mikan!!!"Ruka shouted and he got Mikan's attention

"Let go of the chick!"Ruka shouted

"B-But, I might injure myself"Mikan whined

"Don't worry, someone will catch you! Trust me"Ruka said

"Okay then, HERE I GO!"Mikan lets go of her grip on the chick and the chick stopped panicking

"Waaah! Somebody catch me!"Mikan cried while she's falling until somebody did catches her

"BAKA...you're so carelesss"Natsume said while they're in midair

"Natsume..."Mikan said while looking at Natsume's face until they landed

"Thank goodness, you're safe Mikan-chan"Anna said

"Yeah..hehehe.."Mikan giggled until she saw Natsume walking away. So she excused herself from the crowd and runs toward Natsume

"Hey Natsume, thanks for saving me back there"Mikan said

"Hey little girl, try to lose a few pounds. You're so heavy when I carried you"Natsume said and he walks away

"GRRRRR!!! You ungrateful bastard!"Mikan shouted at Natsume but he ignored her

15 minutes later...break time

"Hotaru"Mikan said

"What's wrong Mikan?"Hotaru asked

"Um, how can I climb on the chick? The last time we climbed on the chick is back when we boycotted Mr.Narumi's class and we used your swan mobile to climb on the chick"Mikan said

"Are you saying that we have to boycott Mr.Narumi's class so that you could climb on the chick?"Hotaru asked

"No! Its not like that! What I mean to say is that I need your swan mobile to climb on Piyo"Mikan suggested

"Oh...okay"Hotaru agreed

"Okay then!"Mikan said with ethusiasm and she skips her way to the snack table

"Hey Hotaru"Yuu said

"What is it Yuu?"Hotaru asked

"Well, I'm just wondering...why didn't we let Mikan use the Swan Mobile a few minutes ago?"Yuu asked

"I wanted to see the possibility if Mikan can climb on the chick, without any support...and besides, someone's feeling happy since that person got a chance to be a hero"Hotaru said

"Oh, I see"Yuu said

After their 15 minute break, they went back to work and Mikan successfully slided on the chick, thanks to the Swan Mobile. After their successfull scene

"Alright! We've finished all the scenes!"Mikan cheered out loud

"Even though we're done with the scenes, still, its not over yet"Hotaru said

"Awe...really Hotaru?"Yuu asked

"It's not a movie if there's no music"Hotaru said

"But, I thought that you'll take care of the musical part of the movie?"Yuu asked

"Yes I am, along with Mikan"Hotaru said

"WHAT?!"Mikan exclaimed

"We're going to sing the opening song"Hotaru said


	7. Duet

At the school's recording studio

"Okay Mikan, just listen to the music...you'll know if it's your cue, right?"Hotaru asked

"Uh...sort of"Mikan said with uncertainty

"I didn't know that Mikan could sing"Nonoko said

"Well, Hotaru told me once that they were popular back in there hometown because they've won the talent show "Yuu explained

"Wow, they won a talent show contest?! Then they must be _really _good singers"Anna said with amazement

"Fine, Yuu, start playing the music"Hotaru said and Yuu played the music.

_**(Introduction playing...)**_

_**"JIRI JIRI to nari hibiku mezamashite okosareta"**_ Mikan sang but somehow..

"It's wrong Mikan-chan, you're way too early"Yuu said

"Ah, sorry"Mikan apologized and so she waited for the right cue...but

"The song...Mikan, its started"Hotaru said

"Hoe...AH! Ah, ah What should I do?! "Mikan said "Sorry, Hotaru"Mikan apologized

"Don't worry, lets start over again"Hotaru said

After a few minutes...

"Hotaru, come over here! I can't sing without you!"Mikan whined

"Yuu, for the 15th time, start playing the music"Hotaru ignored her best friend and Yuu followed her instruction

"You know what, Mikan sure has a sweet singing voice"Koko complimented

"Yeah...but-"Mochi said but he was interupted

"She's lousy when it comes to proper timing and coordination of her voice"Natsume said

"Mikan, if you finally got this right, then I'll sing with you, okay?"Hotaru said

"Alright!!"Mikan was motivated by Hotaru's words so she really did her best

_**JIRI JIRI to nari hibiku mezamashite okosareta  
GIRA GIRI to taiyou ga kyou mo mata zekkouchou  
memutai me kosutte wa kimi no senaka oikakete  
kake ashi de tsumazuite koron de wa ochikonda**_

"Whoa..."the students were wooed by Mikan's sudden improvement, even Natsume himself

**_jyugyouchuu sora wo mite  
BOKARI kuchi wo akeru atama ni  
meichuu shita kamihikouki no MESSEJI_**

"Its like an invisible lightning strucked her to that make her do this sudden improvement in her performance..."Koko said while listening to Mikan's energetic song. Then the students were even more surprised when Mikan started dancing along with the music

"Not only she's a great singer but a dancer as well!"Nonoko complimented

"You said it!"Anna agrees and she gave Nonoko a hi-five

_**"itsumo itsumo waratte te"**_

_**ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi  
donna konnan datte tobikoerareru  
ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne  
kumori zora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara  
**_  
_'Wow, with that kind of voice and great dance moves, she can be a successful pop idol'_ Ruka thought

_'She sure surprises me, everytime'_ Natsume smirked

_**"PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni!!"  
**_  
"That was...that was...amazing Mikan!!"Nonoko said and shakes Mikan's left hand

"You've really surprised us back there"Nonoko said ans shakes Mikan's right hand

"Mikan! Great job!"Yuu said and raised a two thumbs up

"Really?! Gee, thanks!!"Mikan said

"You're such...an idiot..Mikan"Hotaru murmured

"Alright Hotaru! I did my part of the deal! Now sing with me!!"Mikan said and was about to drag her best friend inside the recording room but...

**_KRIIIIIIIIIING!!!_**

"Oh..."Hotaru looked at her watch "It's time for us to go back"

"Oh yeah! Finally it's over!!"Koko said

"Alright! It's Saturday tomorrow!"Mochi exclaimed and raising his hands up with so much excitement

"Gosh, I'm so beat" The students walks out of the recording studio, stretching their arms, talking to each other and other stuff they did along the way

"Go back? Hotaru, what's going on?"Mikan asked

"Look at the watch Mikan, it's time for us to go back to our dormitories. It's already 4:30 pm"Yuu pointed at the clock above the wall and Mikan looked at it, if its true..

"He's right! It's the end of school period!"Mikan whined

"Stop whining Polka-dots"Natsume said

"Why you!!!!"Mikan said with fire on her eyes

"See you at dinner time Sakura-chan"Ruka said

"Oh, see you too Ruka-pyon"Mikan waved goodbye

"We will continue the recording tomorrow"Hotaru said. She packed her inventions in one bag and walks out of the recording studio, leaving Mikan all alone

"HEY! HOTARU! THIS IS SOOOO UNFAIR!!"Mikan shouted out loud that almost all of the students in the academy could hear.

_'Save by the bell'_ Hotaru sighted

* * *

The next day...Saturday..a weekend..a perfect day fot them to finish the whole movie 

"Hey, lets go to the reocrding studio!"Koko said to his friend, Mochi

"But why? It's _Saturday_ Koko.."Mochi said, trying to make a point to his mind-reader

"Don't forget my dear friend, Hotaru Imai is going to finish her movie today and she's-"Koko said but he was startled by his friend

"Koko..are you okay?"Mochi places his left hand on Koko's forehead, to see if his friend is sick, or weird

"What are you doing with my forehead?"Koko asked

"I'm just checking if you're sick or maybe, you've read too much minds of other people"Mochi said and puts away his hand "Or maybe, you're starting to develop feelings for Imai.."

"WHAT?! No way!"Koko denied "What I'm trying to say, Mochi, that Imai is going to sing, along with Mikan today!!"

"Ooooh..right!"Mochi rubs his head and slightly laughed because of his stupid misunderstanding

Inside the recording studio..

"Remind me again, why are we here Ruka?"Natsume asked

"Well, Mikan is going to sing again, and this time, with Hotaru"Ruka whispered

"Ruka.."Natsume called out his best friend's name

"Yeah...what is it, Natsume?"Ruka asked. Natsume paused for a minute and..

"Uh, never mind"Natsume turned his head away _'I can't ask him that question, probably he'll deny it..but maybe..he's...'_

"Hotaru, Mikan, are you ready?"Yuu asked

"Just, play the darn music, Yuu" Natsume said, when suddenly the door was banged. Nonoko opens the door and comes in...

"Koko? Mochi?"Nonoko said with curiosity

"Finally!"two boys exclaimed and everybody focused on them

"Did...we miss it...Hotaru and Mikan...I mean.."Koko was panting really hard, same also for his friend

"Nope, you're just in time"Ruka said

"Hey, what's wrong Yuu?"Mikan asked

"Oh, nothing! Okay! Get ready girls, cause here comes the music!"Yuu presses the PLAY button and the music starts to flow inside the girls' headphones

_**Duet: kimi ga ookina ookina koe de waratara  
sugu ni maneko isho ni warata ne**_

"Wow"that's all the students could say. The two girls' voices were in perfect harmony, and the students were almost...speechless

**Mikan:**_** te wo tsunaide aruita michi  
kyou wa futari de kakekoshou  
kimi to iru to donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo **_

**Hotaru: **_**sonna kimo no tonari ni iru  
konna chicha na shiawase wo  
hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao ni kaeru yo**_

_'Both of them...such beautiful voices..'_ Nonoko's eyes sparkled with amazement

**DUET:** _**jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni  
HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo **_

**Mikan**_** utsumuite aruita michi  
kyou wa futari de kakekoshi you  
ue wo mukimasho donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo **_

**Hotaru**_** sonna kimo no tonari ni iru  
konna chicha na shiawase wo  
hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao ni kaeru yo **_

**DUET:****_ jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni  
HAPPII na iro de ite ne itsumademo_ **

_'Hotaru..having a beautiful voice with a stoic personality..I wonder what else she's good at?'_Ruka thought

**Hotaru**_** kenka shita kokoro no kyouri wa  
komosashijya hakarenai  
korae kirezu koboreta namida  
futari de nugui aeba **_

**DUET**_** jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni  
HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo  
kimi ga ookkina ookkina koe de waratteku  
HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo**_

"Wow Hotaru, we haven't lost our touch, have we?"Mikan smiled and hugged her best friend

"Whatever...But...at least, we've finish the video. Thanks, Mikan"Hotaru said and slightly smiled

"Sure, anytime, Hotaru"Mikan said and the two girls hold hands and went out of the recording room together

"You guys, what are you still staring at?"Mikan asked to her friends, who were still, looking inside the empty recording room, with eyes as wide as plates and jaws almost reaching their tummies. Then Hotaru snapped her right hand, releasing her friends from their deep trance.

"Huh...oh, Hotaru, Mikan"Yuu said "Is it over?"

"Yes Yuu, it's over"Mikan giggled at her bewildered friend

"Mikan, Hotaru, you should-"Koko said but he was interupted

"Mikan, Hotaru, you should become pop idols!!"Nonoko complimented

"Yeah, what Nonoko said"Koko sweatdropped

"Thanks you guys"Mikan laughed and everybody enjoyed this moment together until...

"Okay, that's enough. We've completed the requirements for the video, and the screening will be next week, at the school auditorium. You may come if you must, but of course, it has an entrance fee.."Hotaru said

"Who cares about the entrance fee, I wanted to see this for myself!"Koko said

"Yeah!"

"Koko's right!"

"Well, I care"Mikan sweatdropped

"Tch...whatever, lets go Ruka"Natsume walks away from the group and Ruka followed him

_'Screening...next week...I'll be there'_ Natsume and Ruka thought


	8. THE END with a TWIST

**Author's Note:**

**Guyz, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry that I updated my fanfics just now!!  
But thanks for reading them! I really appreciate it!  
****Anyway…your long wait is over…  
****Hope you guys enjoy them!!**

**NOTE AGAIN!:**

**SCREENING-**means this is a video scene...

**AND DON'T FORGET!** Yuu is Hotaru's cameraman!!

* * *

Mikan and the gang went back to their dormitories and gave themselves a long, good night sleep after one tiring day. While the others are sleeping, Hotaru was busy, editing her video, until…

* * *

**SCREENING..**

"Hey! Lets take a 30 minute break okay?"Hotaru announced

"YEAH!!"everybody replied

"Okay then"Yuu said and he carefully laid the videocam on the table, which is placed next to Natsume's Sakura Tree

While some of the students were walking their way to the school cafeteria, Natsume laid his back on the tree and continued reading his manga. Then something, or rather, someone approached him..

"Ne-Natsume"Mikan said. She kneeled infront of Natsume, aware that he's ingoring her, again...

"Even though, you're ignoring me, just wanna say...thanks for saving me back there"Mikan said...but Natsume didn't replied. After a few minutes..

"Okay! I better go now...I'm hungry"Mikan said and stood up but someone took her hand

"Wait"

"Huh-What is it Natsume??"Mikan looked down on Natsume and she saw him, staring at her, with warm eyes...

"Lets go to Central Town"

"HOE?!"Mikan was surprise to hear Natsume, inviting her to go the Central Town with him, like a date.

Mikan blushed and said "Natsume, are you feeling okay or did I just hear you asking me to go to Central Town with you?"

"Well, if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you"Natsume gently let go of Mikan's hand

"No! I-It's fine! Sure! Lets go"Mikan took hold of Natsume's hand again and strongly pulled Natsume from his spot

"HEY! Not so tight!"Natsume complained

"Oops! Sorry Natsume! Hehe! I'm just so happy that we're getting along well!"Mikan giggled

"Ugh...BUT! When we get there, don't come near me..."Natsume warned

"Okay! That's fine with me"Mikan cheered and the two walked away

**END OF SCREENING**

"Brilliant! Brilliant Yuu...HEHEHE"Hotaru released a small evil laugh

* * *

The students of Class B went to the Alice Academy Auditorium, where the big screening of Hotaru's video will be held..

The teachers and the head principals were there as well, so the students behaved themselves and quietly sits down on their respective chairs.

"Well, it looks like everybody's here"Mr.Narumi said "So, lets clap our hands for Ms.Hotaru Imai for a short introduction about our school's video presentation"

Everybody clapped their hands and Hotaru came out from the curtains and took the microphone from Mr.Narumi

"Thank you Narumi-sensei"Hotaru said "Head principals, teachers, my fellow classmates, a pleasant afternoon. Today, we're about to watch a video I personally made, for our school. This video, will be shown in our school's website and for our fellow sister schools around the world. I would like to thank my fellow classmates, for helping me to make this video a reality. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. Thank you"

Hotaru bowed and everybody clapped their hands. As the curtains rolled out, and the lights turned dimmed.

_'Wow! Its gonna be on the schoo website...I'm so excited!!'_ Mikan giggled

_'Why do I feel like something bad will happen?'_ Natsume thought

The film started rolling and everyone were watching Hotaru's video...

"Mr.Narumi..."the elementary principal called

"Yes Principal"Narumi said

"Who is that girl with the auburn hair?"the elementary principal asked

"Oh...that is Mikan Sakura, sir"Narumi replied

"Hmmm...Mikan Sakura..."the elementary principal wondered

Meanwhile..

"Awe...Mikan-chan is so kawaiiiiii!"Anna and Nonoko squeled

"Yeah...she really is..."Mochu and the rest of Natsume's followers agreed

"Tch...I don't know why that BAKA has to be the one in the video and not me"Sumire grunted

"But Sumire-san...you are in the video"Yuu corrected

"Yeah...w-well, FYI...that evil genius Imai filmed that scene where I was hit by that stupid cannon of her's...I'll never forgive her for humiliating me!"Sumire was about to activate her CAT-DOG ALICE but somehow, some of her friends stopped her..

"Ehehehe..."Yuu sweatdropped

"OMG!!"the audience were surprised to see the ending of the video

"Oh no!! This is so embarassing!"Anna and Nonoko screamed

"Wow! Look at me shaking those pompoms!!"Sumire cheered

"Damn you Imai..."Natsume and Ruka gave Hotaru a deadly stare and Hotaru just slides her tongue

"I think Yuu is suited for that cheerleading thing"Kitsunume whispered to Koko

"Yeah your right"Koko chuckled and then he tried to read Yuu's mind

_'Uhuh...go Yuu! Go Yuu! Shake those pompoms! And end it with a very high jump!'_ Yuu thought

The film stopped rolling and everyone gave Hotaru a round of applause...and some of them, even stand up and cheered for her. Hotaru comes out of the curtains and bowed infront of the audience.

"Thank you everyone. And, may I request, for the Class B students to stay. Thank you and have a good day"Hotaru bowed again and they applauded for her

"Hmm...I wonder why Hotaru wants us to stay?"Mikan asked

"I don't know either Mikan-chan...but you look great in the video"Yuu commented

"Really? Thanks Yuu!"Mikan giggled

Hotaru shake hands with the Principals and also to the school faculty..

"As expected from you Imai.."Jinno commented"..you have surpassed my expectations"

"Thank you, Jinno-sensei"Hotaru said

"Tres Bien Mademoiselle Hotaru"Narumi said "Very well done"

"Merci beauceoup Monsieur Narumi"Hotaru said

"You've made us proud Hotaru..."Misaki said

"Thank you Misaki-sensei"Hotaru said

"Well done in fulfilling your duties, Ms.Imai and now, as promised, here are your 500,000 rabbits"the elementary principal gave Hotaru her money

"Thank you ever so much"Hotaru bowed

* * *

"Fellow classmates, again, I want to thank all of you"Hotaru said

"Awe Hotaru..."Anna and Nonoko said

"Sure, anytime Hotaru"Yuu said

"And as a reward for helping me in making this film production a success...I'll show you another video"Hotaru said

"WOW!! ANOTHER ONE!!"Mikan cheered

"I have a really bad feeling about this.."Natsume grunted

Hotaru started playing the film...

"GASP!!"the class shouted

"WHAT THE?!"Mikan turned white and fainted with so much humiliation

"OOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOO!!"Sumire screamed

"Oh shit!! This is great piece of shit maaaaan!!"Mochu and the gang laughed

"WAAAAAAAAH!!"Natsume's fan club cried

"AHAHAHAHA!! OMG!! AAAAAH!!"Nonoko and Anna squeled and shakes Mikan back and forth and kept on asking her so many questions, while Sumire and Co. apporached Mikan with deadly glares

"Natsume..."Ruka was speechless and kept on watching, not realizing that Natsume's followers apporached him

"Don't worry Ruka...there are many other girls out there who's willing to accept your love"Kitsuneme consoled

"Kitsuneme's right...Ruka, we're still here to listen to your problems...best buds for life man"Mochu consoled

"..."Natsume turned white, then he looked at Hotaru with a really deadly glare

Hotaru, riding her swan mobile and carrying her money, gave Natsume an annoying expression and she rides her way outside the auditorium. Because of Natsume's intense feelings of anger, he chased Hotaru...

"HOOOOOTARU IMAAAAAAI!! COME BACK HERE!!"


End file.
